


For every burn

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, Crack, Cursed, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nick and Joe get cursed (or whatever) and need almost constant physical contact to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For every burn

It's the burn on his skin that wakes him up. Joe had been convinced, the second before he opened his eyes, the room was on fire. Maybe even he was on fire, though it didn't seem quite that harsh, and he assumed he'd be screaming if that were true. Even after he opened his eyes, a small gasp on his lips, and saw the absence of smoke, of flames, he wasn't fully convinced, because his _skin_ was _burning_. When he looked over, across the short distance to Nick's bed, his little brother was awake too, hands brushing over his skin like he was trying to wipe something off. It was just a feeling though, a feeling he was trying to get off of his skin. "Nick. Nick!" Joe said until he got his brothers' attention.

"Joe, what the hell is happening? You feel that? You feel that right? Is it the heater?" Nick's words came out in a bit of a rush, busy looking his skin over. The burning began growing the second they were awake. Almost like whatever this was, was aware that they were aware, and so it only grew more painful, a punishment.

Scrambling out from under his covers and practically leaping over to Nick's bed, Joe ignored the pain scratching up through his skin from the inside and began to look Nick over, after reaching to the bed-side lamp and switching it on. As his hands began taking place of Nicks' own, smoothing over his baby brothers' arms, Joe noticed a sort of soothing of his nerves and when he looked up, Nick was already looking at him, awestruck, pain obviously ebbing out of his body too. "What...?" Joe breathed out, hands still on Nick, just holding, afraid to let go.


End file.
